


Ever

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian met Mickey on a trip to Chicago once and they really hit it off...like,really hit it off. Now every time Ian comes up he makes it a point to see Mickey, when he can get away from work...and his wife and kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

"hey..." Ian said into the phone  
There was silence on the other line except for the faint sound of an occasional exhale  
"Thought you quit smoking"  
"Thought you did.."  
Another beat and Ian was almost afraid he'd missed the click. He cleared his throat  
"I'm coming up again soon"  
He waited  
"How soon?"  
Ian couldn't help but smile around his cigarette "couple days"  
"When?"  
"Friday. Afternoon"  
Another heavy exhale  
"how long?"  
Ian sighed "Sunday"  
Silence again  
"ay what number is this?"  
"payphone"  
"good"  
Ian finished his cigarette and threw it into the pile of dirty half melted snow on the sidewalk  
"yeah, see you Mickey" he hung up and walked back inside his apartment


	2. A.lone

"hey, hey get up" Ian said playfully tugging on the sheets  
The man with the dark hair felt air on his naked ass and groaned into the mattress. He lifted his head slightly "Again?" he raised his eyebrow with some effort  
Ian chuckled and gently smacked one of the round pale orbs "No, room service"  
Mickey lifted his head more and tried to pull the sheets over himself "they here?" he looked at the door, hoping the panic wasn't too obvious  
"just left..." Ian looked at him  
Mickey sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his thumb and pointer finger in them. He slid to the side of the bed and got up, grabbing a cigarette and his lighter from the nightstand. He could feel eyes on his back as he lit up and pulled in the smoke. He walked to the bathroom "gotta take a piss"  
Ian nodded although Mickey hadn't quite looked at him. He didn't close the door all the way, and Ian could see the side of him in the bathroom mirror. He slid his hand over the soft bulge in his boxers, playing with himself to the sound of the powerful stream hitting the toilet water.  
"time is it?" Mickey yelled,somehow keeping his cigarette in his mouth  
"little after 3" Ian licked his lips, still rubbing himself when he came out  
"what, my ass not enough for you?" Mickey said with no bite "and what the hell is all this anyway?" he started lifting up the covers from various plates  
"don't know, told them to bring anything. I think there's some onion rings"  
"I hate onion rings" the other man griped,shoving one into his mouth anyway  
"I'm learning a lot about you today, Mickey" Ian couldn't help but grin as he crawled over to where Mickey stood near the cart of food. He took the cigarette from his hand and sucked on it  
Mickey eyed him, not hiding the shiver that went through him at the small contact but also loving the sound of his name in a deep rasp  
"oh yeah?" His dick twitched at the smug nod the redhead gave him. He watched his pink lips around his cigarette. "you gonna give that back?" he took it from him and held out another onion ring  
"Mmm, thanks" Ian winked and laughed when Mickey rolled his eyes  
"whose paying for all this?"  
"I got it" Ian waved his hand, then leaned up on his knees and wrapped his arms around Mickey's neck. "what'd you tell them at work?"  
"doctors" Mickey answered, stubbing the cigarette out in a bowl of butter balls  
"well you did get a prostate exam"  
"shut the fuck up"  
Ian cupped his face and jammed their mouths together, forcing his tongue in and tasting smoke and grease. Mickey moaned in surprise, grabbing hold of Ian and opening his mouth more.  
"I'm hard as a rock for you" Ian said in his ear, licking and sucking on his neck and chest "and your ass" he grabbed it to emphasize  
All Mickey could get out was "no marks", as he panted and gasped at the roughness  
Ian pulled away and shoved his boxers down "suck me" he breathed  
Mickey got on his knees, pushing the cart out of his way. He looked up at the younger man and put his cock in his mouth, swallowing him down until he felt that feeling just before his gag reflex kicked in  
"fuck" Ian's hands went to his hair and he pulled slightly, setting a rhythm for Mickey "good, yeah...mmmh"  
Mickey kept sucking, eager to hear how much he was pleasing him. He rolled his balls in his hand and licked all over the shaft. Ian pulled him up into his lap "sit" he said, kissing Mickey's lips and spreading his ass cheeks  
Mickey hissed, but lined himself up and slid down his dick anyway; the dull ache from their rounds before turning into a slight burn. He couldn't stop himself though, as he began to rock slowly with Ian buried inside him. He let out a low whimper, biting his bottom lip  
Ian sucked the lip into his mouth briefly "shh,relax" he held the back of Mickey's head with one hand and under his ass where they connected, and rolled them over so he was on top. He kissed Mickey deeply for a long time, abandoning their movements. Then pulled out gently, watching his face screw up and almost wanting to shove back in and make him scream. Instead he kneeled between his legs and began sliding his tongue across the sensitive raw hole  
"ahhh,shit" Mickey moaned, breathing hard through the sensations  
Ian started to jerk him off at a fast pace, kissing his inner thighs "come for me"  
"mmh, ugh fuck!" Mickey's hips raised off the bed, as his cock spurted ropes of white onto his stomach and Ian's hand. His body twitched and he shook his head to get the room to settle down  
"good" Ian said quietly, rubbing the warm slick skin under him. He crawled up to lay beside him and pulled the covers over them  
They fell asleep  
When Ian woke up, Mickey was gone


End file.
